unstuckintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
January 31st, 2004: Danielle Goldin becomes Gym Leader of Nessundo City, succeeding Petra Maradentro. February 5th, 2004: Petra Maradentro becomes a member of the Elite Four, succeeding Alessandro Demazzi. July 7th, 2005: Otto Hauptmann becomes Gym Leader of Ragrussi, succeeding Sergio Crux. August 10th, 2007: Ragrussi is officially abandoned except by gangs; the Gym, most residents and all bodies of government move to another city that has been renamed New Ragrussi. August 17th, 2007: New Ragrussi is officially recognized as the location of the Selvaguen Province's Gym. February 13th, 2009: Dr. Andromar disappears, causing a public uproar due to the scientist's fame and importance to the region as a whole. April 27th, 2007: Luke Antico becomes Gym Leader of Lossulli, succeeding Susan Sarto. November 15th, 2009: Dr. Andromar is found and begins to ramble about the ruined future. Despite Dr. Andromar having pictures and videos, nobody believes the claims about Lualdi's apparent imminent destruction. May 14th, 2010: Delilah Arcsboro becomes Gym Leader of Tuttosol, succeeding Alfonso Gatti. June 11th, 2010: Octavia Penney becomes Gym Leader of Trizzica di Tempifio, succeeding Ari Leoni. November 17th, 2010: Sean Kingson becomes a member of the Elite Four, succeeding Elena Manco. December 1st, 2010: Lynx Rys becomes Gym Leader of Trizzica di Tempifio, succeeding Octavia Penney. April 2nd, 2011: Dr. Andromar completely vanishes again, presumably due to the public refusing to believe what had been said about the apocalypse and the thought of the future being nothing more than a hellish land where the survivors eke out a pathetic, desperate existence through scavenging the ruins of bygone civilizations. February 13th, 2013: Keaton Engels becomes Gym Leader of Enghia City, succeeding Forrest Ward. February 20th, 2013: Forrest Ward becomes a member of the Elite Four, succeeding Amy Ward. March 20th, 2013: The first recorded time portal appears. A few others follow suit, mostly in the Domorto province in an area now called "Time's Scar". March 29th, 2013: The government decides to fence off the time portals while investigations are underway to determine the true nature of these portals. Illegal expeditions through the time portals occur anyway. June 12th, 2013: Octavia Penney becomes Gym Leader of Vuldan City, succeeding Stella Nacar. August 6th, 2013: Records from the ruined future are found that pinpoint the day of the apocalypse. Dr. Andromar's theories experience a surge in credibility and popularity, but the scientist is nowhere to be found still. August 19th, 2013: The Apocalypse Aversion Brigade, an organization dedicated to preventing the apocalypse from occurring by any means necessary, is formed around this time in response to Dr. Andromar's theories becoming more widely believed. December 30th, 2013: The government decides to let the portals be free to use, but refuses to be held liable for any deaths or injuries. The police withdraw from Time's Scar after posting signs to warn would-be adventurers about the dangers of the portals. December 31st, 2013: Alejandro Alvarez becomes Gym Leader of Spegna City, succeeding María Alvarez. January 11th, 2014: More time portals appear across Lualdi, some of the more stable portals starting to have an effect on the surrounding areas. They become more of a part of every-day life for people that wander around the region, and even the Gym Leaders and Elite Four use them to get Pokémon rare or extinct in the modern-day. September 9th, 2015: Skylar Varthenral becomes a member of the Elite Four, succeeding Natalia de Rege. December 12th, 2015: The Lualdi Future Preservers are formed to combat the Apocalypse Aversion Brigade's goal to mess around with the flow of time. February 10th, 2015: The Lualdi Pokémon League attempts to draw in new visitors to Lualdi by better structuring the Pokémon League challenges, such as becoming more strict on when Gym Leaders can and cannot leave their Gyms (to prevent potential challengers from being deterred by a Gym Leader's constant absences). March 26th, 2016: The Apocalypse Aversion Brigade and the Lualdi Future Preservers vanish from the public eye around this time. June 1st, 2016: It is discovered that the time portals' affected areas, most notably Time's Scar in Domorto, has been growing steadily for the past months. Residents in Lualdi evacuate quicker than the Lualdi Pokémon League and the tourism agencies can draw people in. September 9th, 2019: Apocalypse. Category:Lualdi Category:History